


Amortentia

by carolss



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, Tutoring
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Você tem certeza que nós fizemos isso certo ? No livro diz que deveria ter um tom madrepérola, mas isso é mais bege azedo do banheiro do trem” Bertie disse olhando suspeitamente para a poção no caldeirão.





	Amortentia

“Você tem certeza que nós fizemos isso certo ? No livro diz que deveria ter um tom madrepérola, mas isso é mais bege azedo do banheiro do trem” Bertie disse olhando suspeitamente para a poção no caldeirão.

“Sim eu tenho, demora alguns minutos para atingir esse tom na minha experiência, essa informação no entanto não está no livro” Jeeves disse.

“Devia estar, isso é o tipo de coisa que pode confundir bastante um rapaz ou moça precisando de nota alta no próximo teste de poções. Você devia revisar reescrever o livro quando você se formar Jeeves, eu tenho certeza que você faria um trabalho bem melhor do que esse tal de Zygmunt Budge que fica deixando essas informações importantes de lado, e eu não estou falando por falar, se um dia o sujeito estiver na minha frente eu diria na cara dele”

“O bruxo em questão morreu no século dezesseis e não há nenhum registro dele se tornando um fantasma então tal encontro seria bem improvável”

“Sim, eu posso ver porque você acharia isso” Bertie disse e um dos seus raros sorrisos apareceu no canto do rosto de Jeeves .

A idéia do monitor chefe da sonserina ser tutor de Bertie foi de tia Agatha, e quando eu digo idéia o que eu quero dizer é que ela decidiu que ia acontecer e Bertie não tinha nenhuma outra opção além de ir em frente com isso. Inicialmente ele estava com um tanto de medo dele, Reginald Jeeves era alguns anos mais velho e de outra casa e até alguns meses atrás Bertie só o tinha visto de longe e ouvido falar dele por conhecidos, diziam que ele individualmente tinha sido responsável pela Sonserina ter ganhado a competição das casas pelos últimos seis anos, e pelo que Bertie tinha visto de alguns dos colegas de sala de Jeeves tal possibilidade não era nenhum pouco improvável. O único outro membro da casa que Bertie pensava como sendo mais intimidante era tia Agatha, e tia Agatha poderia ter intimidado o próprio Merlin se ele tivesse tido o desprazer de encontrá-la na opinião de Bertie. E havia muito pra ser intimidante em Jeeves mesmo após eles terem passado tanto tempo juntos nos últimos meses, ele era tão inteligente e contido e tinha uma aura de respeitabilidade sobre ele que Bertie pensava que faria qualquer um que já falou mal sobre nascidos trouxas resolver ir ter uma consulta em St. Mungus pra ver se havia algo errado com a sua cabeça por jamais ter pensado algo desse tipo, mas além disso tudo ele também descobriu que Jeeves ao contrário de seus tutores no passado era paciente com os erros e confusões que Bertie fazia, e até parecia ter um certo nível de simpatia por ele, muitas vezes ultimamente até passando certa parte de seu dia com ele mesmo fora dos horários de suas lições programadas e sempre atendendo quando Bertie ou algum de seus muitos amigos se encontrava com problemas que requeriam a ajuda e conselhos de Jeeves. Os sorrisos que ele dava para Bertie ainda eram meio raros, mas para qualquer um além de Bertie eram praticamente inexistentes.

“O que você está pensando Bertram ?” Jeeves perguntou puxando Bertie de suas divagações.

“Bem nesse momento que eu gostaria que você me chamasse de Bertie como todo mundo ao invés de Bertram”

“Você ainda me chama pelo meu sobrenome”

“Bem eu faço mas é diferente, você é mais velho, eu não queria parecer desrespeitoso”

“Você pode me chamar de Reginald, se você desejar”

“Reggie ?”

“Reginald”

“Certo...outra coisa que eu estava pensando é que eu não entendo como você não acabou na Corvinal com o seu cérebro sendo do jeito que é”

“O chapéu seletor levantou essa possibilidade, mas após alguns minutos de deliberação ele decidiu que eu pendia mais para o lado da sonserina”

“Não comigo, assim que eu coloquei o chapéu ele gritou Lufa-Lufa e logo já foram chamando o rapaz seguinte”

“Isso não me surpreende nenhum pouco”

“Porque eu não sou particularmente corajoso ou inteligente ou ambicioso então não tinha nenhum outro lugar para me colocar ?”

Jeeves parou um tanto perplexo por um segundo. E ele pareceu hesitar o que era raro.

“Isso não é o que eu quis dizer, o que eu quis dizer é que você não pertence as outras casas não por não ter as características que estas valorizam, mas sim por ter as características da sua em excesso. Você é dedicado e honesto, e acima disso você é mais gentil e aberto e leal do que eu antes achava que uma pessoa poderia ser. Você é a pessoa mais Lufana que eu conheci na minha vida”

“Nossa Jeeves, quer dizer Reginald, você vai me fazer ficar vermelho desse jeito” Bertie disse já com as bochechas da cor previamente mencionada. 

“Eu estou apenas dizendo o que eu acho”

“Ei olha o bege azedo mudou pra madrepérola”

“Agora é hora de ver se funcionou”

“Hum...nós não devíamos beber certo ? É muito perigoso dizem”

“Sim, nós vemos se funcionou pelo cheiro”

“Certo” Bertie disse se inclinando sobre o caldeirão e deixando os vapores que subiam desse encherem suas narinas “Bem eu cheiro algodão doce, agora parece um pouco o cheiro do piano antigo na casa de tia Dahlia mas eu não sei como descrever esse aí, margaridas e…”

Bertie parou, sentindo suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas ainda mais vermelhas que já estavam pelo comentário do outro rapaz, o cheiro que veio a seguir foi o do gel de cabelo que Jeeves usava.

“E ?” Jeeves perguntou.

“E algodão doce de novo, provavelmente deve ficar girando em círculos. E você o que você cheira ?”

“Vamos ver” Jeeves disse se inclinando levemente na direção do caldeirão “Eu cheiro tinta de pergaminho, lençóis recém lavados, café preto e lavanda”

“Eu gosto bastante de lavanda também, meio surpreso de não ter aparecido no meu, eu até uso uma colônia dessa fragrância que eu ganhei de presente de natal da minha prima Angela”

“Eu notei isso” Jeeves disse, e Bertie notou que dessa vez era o outro rapaz que tinha ganhado um certo rubor em suas bochechas.


End file.
